Lizzie McGuire Stories
by iamgonnasingnow2u
Summary: Fun, made-up stories about Lizzie and her friends.
1. Default Chapter

Lizzie McGuire (How I want it to be like!)  
  
Author's Note: Whenever I watch Lizzie McGuire, I always want it to go a different way! Here is some of that!  
  
Chapter 1 On the Phone  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo are on the phone, 3 way calling.  
  
Lizzie: Hey guys!  
  
Miranda: Hey.  
  
Gordo: Hi.  
  
Lizzie: So, are you guys up for something to do, this weekend?  
  
Gordo: I was thinking of filming a movie or something.  
  
Miranda: Ooh I know! Lizzie, let's get manicures!!  
  
Lizzie: Uhh, sure!  
  
Gordo: Oh thanks guys. I'm sure my cuticles need to be pampered!  
  
Miranda: Ooh, sorry Gordo. Forgot you were here for a second there. Oops.  
  
Gordo: It's ok. Happens enough.  
  
Lizzie: So, what will we do. Last weekend I totally wasted my weekend on Matt's birthday. Ugh. Little brothers.  
  
Miranda: Ooh I know!  
  
Gordo: Please don't make it the mall. Please not the mall.  
  
Miranda: Good idea, but no. We can go to that party! It's at the Digital Bean, tonight.  
  
Lizzie: Ooh, party! I love parties! Who is hosting it?  
  
Miranda: Uhh I don't know. The Digital Bean, I guess.  
  
Gordo: No thanks. I'm not a party kind-of-guy. Call me later. (He hangs up).  
  
Miranda: Uhh, ok. Bye Gordo. Gordo?  
  
Lizzie: Weird. (Jo gets on the phone).  
  
Jo: Lizzie! Off the phone. You've been on way too long.  
  
Lizzie: But Mom!  
  
Jo: Now!  
  
Miranda: Bye Lizzie. I'll call you later, I guess.  
  
Lizzie: Go online.  
  
Miranda: Okay. Bye.  
  
Lizzie: Bye. (They both hang up).  
  
Jo: Bye girls! (Jo hangs up).  
  
Matt: (On the phone, still. Lizzie didn't know that.) Hehehe, Lanny, we get to go to a party! 


	2. Lizzie McGuire Ch 2

Lizzie McGuire (How I want it to be like!)  
  
Author's Note: Here is Chapter Two. I don't have much else to say but enjoy! Also there is a chat on the Internet, so if I used your SN, then I'm really sorry.  
  
Chapter 2 The Party  
  
Lizzie has gotten on the Internet. She is talking to Gordo (they managed to get him to talk again) and Miranda. Gordo is ILOVEMOVIES123, Miranda is STYLISH435, and Lizzie is BLONDECHIXRULE.  
  
STYLISH435: Gordo y did u hang up on the phone? ILOVEMOVIES123: I felt like it, I guess. BLONDECHIXRULE: gordo, r u goin to the party? U kno at the digital bean? STYLISH435: Yah, r u? ILOVEMOVIES123: No. Parties just aren't for me. BLONDECHIXRULE: oo but u should. Ppppplllleeeaaaaaaasseeeeeeee!!! ILOVETHEMOVIES123: Oh, fine. STYLISH435: Yes!! BLONDECHIXRULE: YIPPIE!!!!! Well, gotta go. STYLISH435: k cya ILOVETHEMOVIES123: Bye, Lizzie. BLONDECHIXRULE left chat room. ILOVETHEMOVIES123: Gotta go too. Cya. STYLISH435: Buh bye. ILOVETHEMOVIES123 left chat room. STYLISH435 left chat room.  
  
Miranda decides to call Lizzie. Matt picks it up when Lizzie does, to eavesdrop.  
  
Miranda: Hi, Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Yep. Miranda?  
  
Miranda: Yep. Hey, I was wondering if your Mom could take us to the Digital Bean tonight.  
  
Lizzie: Yah let me ask. (Lizzie Shouts) MMMOOOOMMMMM!!!!!  
  
(Jo in background of phone conversation) Yes, Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Can you take us, Gordo and Miranda and I, to the Digital Bean tonight?  
  
Jo: Yah sure, honey.  
  
Lizzie (back to conversation): She said okay.  
  
Miranda (ear still ringing from Lizzie's scream): Ok. Bye then.  
  
Lizzie: Wait! What time?  
  
Miranda: Ooh forgot. 6:15!  
  
Lizzie: Okay bye.  
  
Miranda: Bye.  
  
They hang up. Matt: Lanny, I think this will be a great party. I mean how wonderful is it to be able to stay out past 5:00?  
  
Matt goes up to his Mom and asks her to take him and Lanny to the Digital Bean as well.  
  
Matt: Mom, can you take me and Lanny to the Digital Bean?  
  
Jo: Well, ya. I'm already taking your sister too.  
  
Matt: Aw, man. Oh well.  
  
Jo: What time?  
  
Matt: 6:15.  
  
Jo: Honey that's late.  
  
Matt: That's life! Right Lanny?  
  
Lanny shakes his head.  
  
Jump to 6:10. Jo is getting Lizzie, Matt, Lanny, Gordo and Miranda together so that they can get going (Miranda and Gordo came at 6:00).  
  
Jo: Kids! Time to go!  
  
All together: Yay!!  
  
While they are in the car, Lizzie and Matt get into a fight.  
  
Lizzie: Matt, why are you going to the Digital Bean?  
  
Matt: Uh, I want coffee.  
  
Jo: I think I'll get some too, Matt- Matt no coffee. Nice try, mister.  
  
Matt: Yah Lanny. We should ask why Lizzie is going to the Digital Bean.  
  
Lizzie: Matt! That's our buisness!  
  
Matt: Sure.  
  
Lizzie: Ugh.  
  
When they get there, there is loud music and grown-up-looking people going inside. Jo seems worried.  
  
Jo: Uh, kids, why don't we go somewhere else.  
  
Lizzie: Because this is where we are going! C'mon Miranda and Gordo.  
  
Matt: Yah, what she said. C'mon Lanny.  
  
Lizzie: Bye Mom. Pick us up at 10:00.  
  
Jo (running out of car): Oh no, I don't think so. That's way past your curfew, missy.  
  
Lizzie: Fine! 9:00. Jo: That's more like it.  
  
When they get inside, they see lots of lights and just about 100 people so far. And to add to that, Claire, Kate, Larry Tudgemen and Ethan are inside.  
  
Lizzie: Ooh, lots of people, including Kate Sanders. Gee, I hate her.  
  
Miranda: Claire and Tudgemen too!  
  
Tudgeman walks up to Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo.  
  
Tudgemen: Miranda, some say I am a true inspiration to dancing. Wanna find out why?  
  
Miranda: No, I'd rather not. And please leave.  
  
Tudgemen: Okay, but you are missing out on some moves (he starts to dance heavily, and he scares everyone)!  
  
Kate and Claire walk up to them.  
  
Kate: Well, well, well. If it isn't three freaks in a row. Gee Claire, I think wee striked out.  
  
Claire: Good one, Kate. Let's not waste our partying time on them, though.  
  
Kate: Good idea.  
  
Lizzie: Could this party get worse?  
  
Miranda: Well other than Kate dancing with Ethan, no. (They look over and see Kate dancing with Ethan, and Ethan enjoying it).  
  
After they say that, Gordo spots a big water balloon coming towards Lizzie.  
  
Matt: Bonsoi!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lizzie: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!! (SPLAT)!!!!  
  
Lizzie: Matt McGuire! You evil, terrible person!! I hate you! Lemme at him!!  
  
Miranda (stopping Lizzie): Stop!!  
  
Ethan: Ooh, that's harsh, but genius! Let's all throw water balloons-  
  
Kate (jumping in): At Lizzie McGuire!!  
  
Everyone, especially Matt, chimes in, in screaming, "YAH!!!!"  
  
Lizzie starts to cry and runs off. Miranda and Gordo chase after her. They can't catch up.  
  
Miranda: Poor Lizzie! Ooh that Kate!  
  
Gordo: Miranda, can I trust you?  
  
Miranda: Yah, sure. What's up?  
  
Gordo: I..like.Lizzie. 


	3. Lizzie's Crush

Lizzie McGuire A/N: I don't own these characters. Where I left off, Gordo was confessing his love about Lizzie to Miranda. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Gordo: I...like...Lizzie.  
  
Miranda (surprised): Naw aw. No way!  
  
Gordo: Yah, it is. I like Lizzie. Lizzie McGuire. Elizabeth McGuire. What else is there to say?  
  
Miranda : Uh, not true?  
  
Gordo: It is true, and if you tell a soul, I'll kill you. He walks off. Miranda is still in shock.  
  
Miranda: How could he? We have been friends together forever. If Lizzie found out, our friendship would be.. Gone.  
  
Later on.  
  
Lizzie (while crying): Mom, why do you let Matt out of the house? He is terrible! Terrible!  
  
Jo: Oh honey, this is bad. I am so sorry you were embarrassed. I really am. He will be grounded, don't worry.  
  
Lizzie: Mom! Look at me! I have to worry!  
  
Jo (giggling): Listen, take a shower, get dry, and come down stairs, I will kick the guys out and rent movies, and we can have a girls night out- I mean in. Hot cocoa, chips, and Brad Pitt. What could be better?  
  
Lizzie (smiling for the first time in hours): Okay Mom. She heads up stairs to start her shower.  
  
Sam comes up to Jo: Hey hun. How's about a date tonight?  
  
Jo: Sorry. Can't. Lizzie and I are going to have a girl's night in. You and Matt are gone!  
  
Matt (joining in the conversation): Mom! Lanny and I had plans to watch Frankenstein's Revenge!! We were getting ideas to scare Li-  
  
Jo: I don't think so. No more ideas for Lizzie's life to be over. You, Lanny and your dad can go to the movies and see something that I agree to.  
  
Sam, Lanny, and Matt whine.  
  
Sam: But honey!  
  
Jo: No butts!  
  
Sam: Okay. C'mon kids.  
  
Later on.  
  
Lizzie: Mom, thanks so much for doing this for me. I super appreciate it.  
  
Jo: No problem honey. But tell me what's going on in life! Who do you like?  
  
Lizzie starts throwing popcorn at the T.V., then she hears her mom's question. Lizzie: Uh, never mind it.  
  
Jo: No really honey!! Tell me, please!  
  
Lizzie: Well, I sorta like.I like...Gordo. They are quiet for some time.  
  
Jo: Oh, honey! How sweet! That's great! Have you told Miranda?  
  
Lizzie: No, and you won't either. Goodnight, Mom. She goes off to bed.  
  
Jo: Gordo, huh?  
  
R/R Thx!!! 


	4. Lizzie's Secret Spreads

A/N: R/R! I'm not sure how this chapter will turn out, but let's hope good! Much love, Iamgonnasingnow2u!  
  
At school.  
  
Miranda's POV: Me: Hey Lizzie! Wait up!  
  
Lizzie (hiding something): Uh, hi Miranda.  
  
Me: What's wrong?  
  
Lizzie: Nothing really.  
  
Me: Oh, okay.  
  
When we went to school, I was really surprised by Lizzie. She didn't talk much and she went to her locker every five minutes to get away from everyone. She seemed depresses, so I had to know what was going on.  
  
Me: Lizzie, tell me what is going on!  
  
Lizzie: Nothing is going on Miranda Sanchez! Just leave me alone!  
  
Me (hurt): Okay, Lizzie. You know I am gonna find out what is happening.  
  
Lizzie: Go away!  
  
Lizzie's POV:  
  
Today I felt really bad. I was really pissed off because I was scared Gordo didn't like me. Also to add to that, I feel like Miranda is really hurt about what I said at lunch! If only I could tell her. Maybe I should.  
  
Me: Miranda?  
  
Miranda: What? You know after saying what you said, I-  
  
Me: Wait! Just let me explain. I pulled her into an area where no one was.  
  
Me: I, well, I like someone.  
  
Miranda's POV:  
  
Right away, I hoped it wasn't Gordo. I mean if they started goin out, we wouldn't be the same!  
  
Me: Who, Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Well, uh, Gordo.  
  
Noooo!!! How could this be?! I  
  
Lizzie: Do you, uh, know if he likes me?  
  
I know I had to do something.  
  
Me: Well, Lizzie, I hate to break it to you, but he likes Samantha Smith, you know, in second period? Lizzie: Oh, I see. I gotta go.  
  
I felt terrible. 


End file.
